The objective of this Contract is the development and manufacture of oral dosage forms of drugs which will be used for human clinical trials carried out under the auspices of the National Cancer Institute. Those drugs will usually consist of anti-cancer and anti-AIDS compounds. Dosage forms will include but not be limited to tablets, enteric coated tablets, capsules, soft gelatin capsules, encapsulated granules and oral powders and solutions. The contractor shall test the products from experimental and manufacturing runs for strength, identity and performance characteristics. Facilities, equipment and procedures shall conform to FDA prescribed Current Good Manufacturing Practices (CGMP).